


In the Beginning

by questionsleftunanswered



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, If you don't want smut skip Chapter 9, Light Angst, Reveal, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionsleftunanswered/pseuds/questionsleftunanswered
Summary: “It doesn’t have to change anything. I would never hurt you.”“I know.”Post-Season 3. Spoilers for the finale.





	1. Chapter 1

Pragmatic. Chloe Decker had always strived to be a relatively pragmatic person and prided herself on the ability to double down when things got challenging. And things were pretty goddamn challenging. 

 

Chloe was sitting on her couch holding a glass of wine, but had yet to take a sip. Trixie was at a friend’s. Dan wanted to be alone, the weight of Charlotte’s death still fresh and aching.

 

Dishes sat in the sink where she had left them in the rush to get out the door this morning. Everything was quiet, calm. Except Lucifer’s metaphors weren’t metaphors and she couldn’t get that horrible visage out of her mind. 

 

Before she could think herself out of it, Chloe grabbed her car keys and was driving towards Lux. 

 

The familiar chime of the elevator signaled her arrival, but the penthouse was otherwise silent when Chloe stepped inside. Her shoes clicked on the shining floor. 

 

“Hello?” Chloe called out. There was shuffling and a gasp from Lucifer’s bedroom. “Lucifer? Are you there?”

 

Chloe walked into Lucifer’s bathroom and used all her self-control to stamp down the horror of what she found. 

 

Lucifer was back to looking like…well not himself but the version of himself that she could look at without seeing the writhing bodies of hell in his pupils. Even though his normal face had returned, there were great white wings protruding from his back and taking up most of the bathroom space. 

 

“Oh, Detective.” Lucifer said in a disproportionately cheery voice, “Grab a drink. I’ll be done here in just a bit.” 

 

Chloe barely registered his words. She was too busy staring at his wings. They were enormous, beautiful, and the most perfect white she had ever seen. But they also were stained and bloody. Feathers littered the bathroom tile, and the sight of it made something in her twist in agony. 

 

Chloe began to remember something that had been teasing at the corners of her memory. 

 

“You saved me,” she said softly. 

 

“Yes, well,” Lucifer replied, slightly abashed, “I’d be a terrible partner if I let half of the partnership be murdered.” 

 

Chloe was slowly registering this scene in the bathroom. The feathers, the blood, the rag in Lucifer’s hand and the strained way he was staring at her. 

 

“Give me that,” Chloe said, taking the rag out of Lucifer’s hand. “You can barely reach and are doing a bad job on your own anyway.” 

 

With no objections, Lucifer sat backwards on the toilet, facing the toilet bowl and exposing his back to Chloe’s gentle touch. 

 

She started in the middle, right where his wings met torso. Chloe began to wipe the blood away, first from skin and then tentatively from feathers. 

 

“You’ll tell me if I hurt you?” Chloe asked. 

 

Lucifer scoffed, “There isn’t really much more damage you can do. I was just trying to clean them up a bit so I could stop shedding like a down parka.” 

 

At Chloe’s stern look, Lucifer’s cavalier attitude slipped a little. “I’ll tell you if you hurt me,” he said a bit softer. 

 

She continued, feather by feather, to wipe off blood and pick out bullets from where they were lodged in sinew. Lucifer would hiss every so often, but always kept perfectly still. 

 

Every time Chloe touched a bloodied feather, there was that same twist in her gut. A deep wrongness that was increasingly difficult to ignore. Sometimes, she would touch a feather to try and clean it. Instead, it would drift gently to the floor, her fingertips too much for it to bear. 

 

When that happened, Chloe wanted to melt to the floor and weep. She felt the immense urge to gather up all the broken feathers and keep them somewhere safe. 

 

Lucifer had turned around, his hand cupping the side of Chloe’s face. She was staring at the floor and hadn’t realized. 

 

“Chloe,” his voice drifted into her mind, “I have to burn them.” 

 

Panic rose in her throat and all she managed to choke out was, “No.” 

 

Lucifer stood and cringing, folded his wings away. He could check them in the morning, but they’d most likely be perfect once again. 

 

He tilted the detective’s face up towards his, drawing her eyes from the carnage.

 

“Listen to me, humans have a hard time with divinity. The feathers can’t be left to exist. Who knows what a mortal would try and do with one. You want to protect it because your deepest instincts are telling you to.” 

 

His voice was soft and coaxing. Chloe met his eyes and took comfort in their familiarity. 

 

After a moment, she finally said, “Ok, I know you’re right. Or at least I know you can make a better call here.” 

 

Lucifer nodded and lowered his hands. Slowly, he crowded her backwards out of the bathroom and shut the door behind himself. The tension in Chloe was eased slightly and she turned to sit on the bed. 

 

Lucifer went rummaging through his drawers for a change of clothes and ducked back into the bathroom. He emerged fully clothed and cleaned up like it was just another day. 

 

“I imagine you have some questions,” he said. Lucifer hovered just outside the bathroom, unsure of whether he should sit beside her on the bed or if that would send the wrong message. 

 

Chloe slid over, clearly making room and saving him from indecision. 

 

She wasn’t looking at him. Chloe was staring down at her hands and occasionally glancing at him from the side, but she isn’t looking at him. 

 

Normally, Chloe wanted to talk seriously, not him. Lucifer didn’t much like this role reversal and kept waiting for her to scream, cry, anything but sit silently on his bed too frightened to meet his eye.

 

“Do you want me to talk about it?” Lucifer tried again. “I did try to tell you before. I was going to show you my devil face but then when I tried, it wouldn’t come. I got my wings back by being dumped in the desert and they’ve been quite stubborn about staying put.” 

 

“Your devil face?” Chloe asked.

 

“Yes. Well, you’ve seen it now,” Lucifer said. “Not exactly the reveal I was hoping for, but how does one plan to tell someone they love that they are truly Satan.” 

 

Chloe shook her head at this. “You’re not. How many time do I have to tell you that you’re not. Not to me.” 

 

“But Detective, you have your proof!” Lucifer replied, “You’ve literally looked into the face of Hell and still insist that I’m not its mascot?” 

 

“Would you ever hurt me?” Chloe asked. “Would you ever hurt Trixie?” 

 

“Of course not! I’m frankly offended you’d even ask. You must know that you’re in no danger from me. Nor is your spawn.” 

 

“Then how can I see you as the Devil? How can you still expect me to hate you?” 

 

That was the million dollar question that Lucifer had been dancing around for far too long. It had always been a matter of telling her the truth and having her leave him once the truth was known. But now, she is asking him how he could have ever been worried in the first place. 

 

“Because that’s what you humans do. You blame me for every misfortune, every bit of bad luck or plan gone awry. It must be the Devil doing all the bad and my Father getting credit for all the good.” 

 

“You thought that I’d blame you for bad things in my life?” Chloe shook her head, still confused. “You think I blame The Devil and God for things?” 

 

“Well, no. Not you necessarily,” Lucifer stumbled, “But being confronted with divine knowledge can upset people sometimes.” 

 

Chloe nodded at that, “Yeah. I would definitely say I’m upset.” 

 

Lucifer schooled his expression to a polite neutral. 

 

She continued, “I’m upset that you kept this from me and let me go on thinking you were just trapped in this metaphor. You kissed me still knowing that I had the wrong impression about you.” 

 

“I never lied to you, Detective. Just because you didn’t believe me doesn’t mean that I’ve deliberately misled you.” 

 

“You didn’t go out of your way to make sure I really understood either.” 

 

“I was trying to tell you before. I lost my Devil face and I just couldn’t prove it to you.” 

 

“I know.” 

 

They were silent for a time. The crackling of the fireplace danced around the room with the busy hum of downtown LA rising from the street below. 

 

“What do you want from me?” Lucifer finally asked. “I’ll give you anything you want.” 

 

Chloe didn’t have an answer. Instead, she finally met his eyes, searching for something to put into words. He wasn’t pulling his trick. It was just a question. 

 

“Show me again.” 

 

Lucifer nodded and mid-motion shifted into his Devil face again. 

 

Chloe was nearly trembling. He was horrible to behold, but again that was kind of the point. The red of his skin (was it skin?) was almost shifting, like it was made of fire and blood. She met his eyes for a brief moment and had to look away again, recoiling at the horror trapped there. 

 

Slowly, so painfully slowly, Chloe extended her hand and took his. They were covered in callouses that sometimes seemed to shift into fresh blisters and sometimes to smooth red leather. She held them in hers for an eternity. Her skin so pink and soft next to his. 

 

Lucifer was too afraid to move. He tried to make himself as unthreatening as possible, letting her dictate the movement, the touches, everything. Lucifer didn’t know if she’d be frightened if he tried to move towards her with his hand like this. He wasn’t willing to find out. 

 

Eventually, Chloe whispered, “You can go back to normal now.” And he did. 

 

She met his eyes and they were the same as she had always known them. A bit guarded now, but still full and bright and focused entirely on her. Then Chloe remembered a story told to her long ago that was nearly forgotten. 

 

Lucifer was God’s favorite. His most beloved and beautiful son. She understood. The white wings, the infectious jubilance, even the way he dressed screamed “I’m the best there is.” 

 

For all the stories of him and her fear of his Devil visage, Lucifer was an angel. The most favored of the angels. 

 

“Are you alright?” Lucifer asked. “Can I get you a drink? Water or perhaps something a bit stronger?” 

 

“No, I’m fine. I’m just thinking.” 

 

Lucifer risked scooting a bit closer to her on the bed and was relieved that she let him. He took her hand in his, now pink skin to pink skin, and entwined their fingers together. 

 

“It doesn’t have to change anything. I would never hurt you.” 

 

“I know.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe ended up going back to her house that night. She stayed a while longer, but made excuses about needing time to process everything. Lucifer didn’t push for her to stay with him and she wasn’t sure if she was grateful or disappointed. 

 

Dan called as she was driving home. 

 

“Hey, I wanted to check in on you,” he said. “I’m around if you wanted some company.” 

 

“Thanks, I’m actually headed to Lucifer’s right now.” Not exactly a lie. 

 

“Ok, good.” Dan said absently. “Listen, I know that tonight isn’t the best time to do this, but at some point you’re going to have to give a statement about how Pierce ended up like that. And how you and Lucifer apparently took down at least four heavily armed thugs.” 

 

Chloe nodded before realizing Dan couldn’t tell. “I know,” she said aloud, “I can’t tonight but I will come to the station tomorrow and give a statement.” 

 

“I mean, I’m not asking you to do anything shady, but we all need to have our story straight.” 

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well,” Dan paused, “What if they ask why you were investigating Pierce in the first place? Are we going to tell everyone that he was a suspect in Charlotte’s—”

 

He choked off, but Chloe understood. 

 

“I think we have to,” she said calmly, trying to think through the mess of thoughts that were jumping out at her. “I think we tell them that you were going through her files and found a record that implied Charlotte was investigating Pierce as the Sinnerman. Lucifer obviously knew so he will have to give a statement about it.  We say that Ella had to know in order to run some tests at our request. But that this was spearheaded by me.” 

 

Dan began to protest, but Chloe cut him off. “Dan, you were sent home. You weren’t even supposed to be in the building and that will be hard to explain away. I’ll say you called me, Lucifer corroborated the story, and then Lucifer and I went to try and find Pierce from a tip we received from that guy.” 

 

She continued, “Where is he by the way? And did Ella go home?” 

 

“Yeah,” Dan responded, a bit too quickly. “Ella went home, but the guy just sort of, vanished. We heard that you were shot at and Pierce was dead. Ella left because she was called to the scene. Maze showed up and promised to look after him so I could go with Ella.” 

 

“How did Maze know to show up?” Chloe asked. 

 

“I don’t know, she was just there. I guess she goes in and out of Lucifer’s place all the time.” 

 

“Maybe,” Chloe was unconvinced. She was nearing the house and wanted to get off the phone. “We can deal with this tomorrow. I’ll see you at the precinct in the morning. I’ll tell Lucifer we are all giving statements.” 

 

Dan agreed and suddenly all was quiet again. 

 

Chloe unlocked the house and stepped inside. Maze was lounging on the couch, but there was no sign of Pierce’s accomplice. 

 

Chloe shut the door and began to pour herself a glass of wine. 

 

“You know you have one of those here, right?” Maze said, gesturing to the abandoned glass from before. Empty now. 

 

“I did, but it looks like someone helped themselves. So I need another.” 

 

Chloe didn’t sit, but couldn’t put her finger on why. 

 

“Are you scared of me now?” Maze asked. “You know, Linda has known for ages that I’m a demon. After some silly human panic, she is actually doing a good job with the information. Maybe the two of you should form a support group.” 

 

“Wait, Linda knows?” Chloe asked. “How long has she known?” 

 

“Since before Charlotte was Lucifer’s mom.” 

 

“When was Charlotte Lucifer’s mom?” Chloe’s head was spinning with this information. How much else was she missing? 

 

“Remember when Charlotte was horrible all the time?” 

 

“Yes.”

 

“That’s when she was Lucifer’s mom. Once Lucifer banished his mother to a different dimension, Charlotte became herself again and went on this niceness campaign to try and win a place in heaven.” 

 

Chloe was just barely keeping up. “Did she succeed?” 

 

“Yep,” Maze replied, still completely casual, “Amenadiel flew her there himself.” 

 

Amenadiel. Chloe had forgotten about him. “So he really is Lucifer’s brother?” she asked. “He’s an angel.” 

 

“Also yes. Haven’t you talk to Lucifer about any of this?” Maze asked. “I mean, you know now and everything. I would have thought it was his job to fill you in.” 

 

Chloe shook her head, like the physical movement would somehow dispel all the warring thoughts she had about Lucifer right now. 

 

“Yeah, he mentioned some things,” she said, “but I’m pretty tired and we tabled everything for tomorrow. Or whenever.” 

 

“Ok. You’re alright though?” Maze asked. There was concern, but just enough.

 

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Chloe said, mostly to reassure herself. She played with the wineglass in her hands for a moment before pointing over her shoulder, “I should really be getting to bed. Trixie is supposed to be at a friend’s and Dan was going to pick her up, but I probably have to do that now.” 

 

“I can get her,” Maze said, simply. 

 

“Maze, after everything, I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” 

 

“I can get her. It’ll be fine. I’m due time with Trixie anyway.” 

 

Chloe gave it another thought, but realized that Lucifer was right. It doesn’t have to change anything. Well, partially right. At least somethings had to change and in an inconceivably huge way. But Maze was still Maze. And Chloe could trust her with Trixie. 

 

“Alright,” Chloe agreed, “You can pick her up. But no demon talk or talk about me getting shot. She doesn’t need to know that. Any of that. And tell Dan.” 

 

Maze nodded and Chloe retreated to her bedroom. Closing the door, it was almost like she could go to sleep and wake up to the world as she had always known it. Almost. 

 

***

 

As soon as Chloe had gone, Lucifer began gathering the feathers into a great, black trash bag to be burned on the beach later. It was slow, and quiet, and lonely. 

 

He had wanted to ask her to stay, but something held him back. 

 

Once the feathers were collected, Lucifer took a drink out on the balcony and stared at the sky. 

 

“Please don’t take her.” 

 

He left the empty glass on the railing, and went inside. 

 

***

 

There were truths that had always been true. And suddenly nothing at all felt true or real or tangible. 

 

That is what was bouncing around Chloe’s had as she walked into the precinct the next day. After a night of not exactly sleep, but not exactly wakefulness, Chloe was exhausted and just going through the motions at her desk. 

 

Someone came to get her for a statement and suddenly she was in a room alone. The door swung open and someone walked in, but Chloe was focused entirely on the fact that she could see Lucifer, just standing there looking impeccable as always. 

 

Then the door was shut and they were asking her questions. She responded, but barely paid attention. All her focus was replaying that split second view of Lucifer, buttoning his suit and looking in at her like he was just waiting for her command. Any command. 

 

He was so rarely like that, hesitant. Chloe rolled the image over in her head over and over while responding to the questions about Pierce, about the Sinnerman and Charlotte and everything that felt so far away. 

 

Finally, it was over and Chloe calmly walked out of the room and right up to Lucifer. 

 

“So how did it go, Detective? Nearly my turn in the hot seat.” 

 

He sounded the same. _How dare he act the same_ , Chloe thought, but of course he was the same. She didn’t get a chance to answer before uniforms were directing Lucifer away. 

 

“Wait for me, won’t you?” he asked over his shoulder. His face fell a bit when she didn’t answer. Then he was gone. 

 

When Lucifer emerged again, his story perfectly corroborating hers, Chloe was nowhere in sight. 

 

He asked around and was told that she had left right after his interview began. 

 

“Said something about maybe taking leave,” the officer told Lucifer. “After what she’s been through, I’m shocked she doesn’t quit the force.” 

 

Lucifer just nodded and left. 


	3. Chapter 3

He was numb driving home. The lights blurring together as he weaved his way towards Lux.

 

Lucifer gave the valet his keys and took the elevator up, already thinking about how to prove to Chloe that things can still be good between them. 

 

The doors opened and she turned at the sound. Lucifer stepped out, braced for the worst. 

 

“Detective. I assume you’re here to tell me that associating with the Devil is quite out of the question for you.” 

 

Chloe took his hand and led him to the couch, “Come talk to me.” 

 

Lucifer followed, not understanding. “Surely you don’t need to drag it out. You can tell me to get out of LA and never come back. To stay out of your life. It’s fine, I understand. I hear Spain is lovely and have been thinking about a house in Madrid. Of course I already have one, but perhaps another—”

 

“Lucifer,” Chloe cut him off, “I’m not here to kick you out of LA.” 

 

“Well Detective, I think you’ll find that LA is smaller than you think and it would be rather difficult to avoid running into one another.” 

 

“I don’t want to avoid running into you.” 

 

Lucifer stopped, this was unexpected. “You…don’t want to avoid me?” 

 

“No,” Chloe smiled, it was warm and gentle, but still hesitant and wavered only slightly. “Avoiding you is the last thing I want.” 

 

Chloe began to lean in, like she was going to kiss him. Lucifer couldn’t believe himself, but he stopped her. 

 

“Detective, far be it from me to refuse you a kiss, but I have to be sure,” he paused. “This is what you want? Still?” 

 

Chloe smiled again. No wavering this time. “Yeah. This is still what I want.” 

 

He kissed her. Lucifer poured everything into kissing her, his love for her, his joy that she was fine and safe, his disbelief that she still wanted him. He kissed her and only stopped so she could take a breath. 

 

They drew apart, but remained pressed close to one another on the couch. Her head on his shoulder, his arms around her body, holding her close. 

 

“Do your wings still hurt?” Chloe asked. 

 

Lucifer gave a small laugh, “Nope. They healed up in a jiffy, plumage replaced and everything.” 

 

“And you’re still going to burn those feathers?”

 

“I’m afraid I have to, my dear. Can’t leave divinity around for any old loser to pick up.” 

 

Chloe understood. Well, she understood as best as she could. Still, a deep, visceral part of her mourned the loss. 

 

Lucifer curled a finger under her chin until Chloe looked up at him. Then his wings burst forth from their hiding place and encircled them both. Chloe couldn’t help but remember the last time he had done this. Screams of pain as bullets ripped into him. All to protect her. 

 

Chloe reached out, she paused for a moment, but Lucifer took her hand in his and rested it on his wing. 

 

“They’re incredible,” Chloe said, awestruck by their perfection. “You’re an angel.”

 

“I know quite a few angels who would object to you calling me that, but I suppose technically I am, yes.” 

 

Chloe kissed him again, one hand resting on his waist and the other still gently resting on feathers. The kiss was unhurried and soft. 

 

“Stay with me,” Lucifer said when they had pulled apart again. “I should have asked you last night, but it felt like you wanted some space. I’m asking now, though. Stay with me.” 

 

Chloe thought of Trixie, but knew Maze wanted time still to try and make things right. She nodded and Lucifer beamed. 

 

“I’ll stay tonight,” Chloe promised. 

 

***

 

There wasn’t the awkwardness that she had been worried about. There were no theatrics. Lucifer had dropped any pretense and simply stood. He held his hand out to her and it was the easiest thing in the world to take it and follow him to the bed. 

 

He kissed her gently, slowly laying her down on his silk sheets. She was in jeans and a blouse, the fastest things she could grab and throw on for her interview that afternoon. 

 

Lucifer tucked his wings away and brought a hand up to her neck. His hand drew away with her necklace draped across his palm, the bullet nestled in the center. He kissed it, almost reverently, before dropping his hand to the hem of her top. 

 

He looked at her, questioningly. Chloe wanted to scream, but she wasn’t sure out of what. Lucifer looked so open, so vulnerable and checking for her permission with every motion. 

 

His body was positioned so she could easily throw him away, his hand hovering just above her abdomen, asking to slide beneath her shirt. It tugged at her heart. 

 

“Lucifer,” Chloe said, “It’s ok.” 

 

He still hesitated, but after a moment slid his hand under her shirt to cup her breast through her bra. His fingers teased and danced along the top edge where bra cup gave way to smooth skin. 

 

Chloe in turn began undoing the buttons of his shirt. She pushed shirt and jacket down Lucifer’s shoulders and he stood up to strip them off in one smooth motion. His trousers were tented and he was obviously aroused. But still moving at her pace.

 

Chloe pulled him back down to her and kissed up the lines of his neck, capturing his mouth when she reached the top. 

 

Lucifer went to reach for her pants and she let him unbutton them. Toeing off her shoes, Lucifer pulled her pants off and left them in a heap on the floor. 

 

“You match,” he said playfully, gesturing towards her bra and panty set. 

 

Chloe was happy to see him more at ease and responded, “It was the first thing I could grab.” 

 

Lucifer dragged his eyes along her body and said, “You’ll get no complaints from me.” 

 

He kicked off his own shoes and trousers until he stood in only tight, black boxer briefs that left nothing to the imagination. 

 

Chloe crawled under the covers and Lucifer slid in next to her, kissing every bit of exposed skin he could reach. She turned to face him and their kiss continued, arms holding one another and legs carelessly entwined. 

 

“Is it ok? Just this?” Chloe asked. “I mean, it’s not that I don’t want to. But maybe tomorrow we can talk about some things first?” 

 

“Whatever you want,” Lucifer said. He was so serious and still, holding his breath and toeing a line she had drawn in the sand. “Chloe, I’d do anything for you.” 

 

She didn’t answer him. She didn’t need to. 

 

Chloe leaned in to kiss him again. They stayed like that into the night. Separated by only bits of cotton and lace, their bodies finding warmth and comfort in one another, but nothing more. 

 

Chloe fell asleep and Lucifer held her close. He watched her eyes move beneath her eyelids. He watched her breathing and her lips, plump from kissing, would move every so often. Forming words, but no sound came out. 

 

Lucifer looked out the window at the sky. He didn’t say anything. Mere human words weren’t enough. 

 

***

 

Morning crept in and Lucifer was dosing, arms still wrapped around Chloe and one leg out of the covers for temperature control. 

 

She opened her eyes slowly, at first not realizing where she was.

 

Then everything came back. The confrontation with Pierce, the wings, seeing Lucifer at the precinct, until finally her brain caught up to last night. Chloe felt her face get warm when remembering kissing Lucifer, his hands and mouth on her. 

 

She looked over at his sleeping face and wondered how she never realized. Of course it was all real. Of course he was an angel. Anyone with eyes can see he’s flawless. 

 

Lucifer stirred, but settled into sleep again. Chloe carefully crawled out of bed and to the bathroom. 

On her way back, she noticed a black garbage bag. Unable to help herself, she opened the top and withdrew a single bloodstained feather. 

 

“They still have to be disposed of,” Lucifer said. He had rolled onto his stomach and was watching her with lazy, sleep heavy eyes. “I know you’re drawn to them, but they really must be gotten rid of.”

 

“Why?” Chloe asked. She put the feather back in the bag, but lingered for a moment. 

 

Returning to the bed, Chloe rolled Lucifer onto his back and laid on top of him. They were nose to nose and she kissed him quickly. 

 

“Why can’t we keep them somewhere safe instead?” Chloe asked again. 

 

Lucifer replied, “Loose feathers like that still have divine power in them. If used the wrong way they could spell disaster.” 

 

“Like some magic seance?” Chloe joked. She stopped laughing at the serious look on Lucifer’s face. 

 

“Or worse,” he said. “Besides, you don’t need the bag of bloody, ruined ones.”

 

He pulled his wings forth and spread them wide. From tip to tip they nearly encompassed the length of the room. 

 

Chloe, still on top of him, was jostled a bit by their sudden emergence. She sat up, straddling his lap, and reached her hand out. 

 

He moved the tips to her and laid back as she stroked the edges. 

 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of them,” Chloe said. 

 

“Then I’ll have to stop trying to cut them off,” Lucifer replied with the music of a joke in his voice. 

 

“Cut them off?” Chloe remembered the scars she saw on Lucifer’s back. “You’ve cut them off before, when we first met you didn’t have them.” 

 

“It’s bad for business. Being the Devil and having heavenly wings. I was giving people mixed signals.” 

 

“Don’t cut them off again.” 

 

“Alright.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter already, you ask? Yeah. I'm on a roll, and I've 6 chapters completely finished already. And that is just from one day's writing. It's not going to be preposterously long. Probably about 10 chapters total and each in the same word count neighborhood. 
> 
> But since I had this one done and all, I don't see any point in holding onto it. Also, this chapter is a little more Mature/Explicit than previous ones, but not yet fully Explicit (at least to me). However, if you disagree with this assessment, drop me a comment and I'd be happy to change the rating to Explicit for you.  
> Thank yous and love to those who have commented and bookmarked and all that fun stuff. Ya'll are the real MVP.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucifer had cooked for her before. He had made her breakfast before, even. Chloe was imagining eggs and bacon or maybe something with a bit more flair. Knowing Lucifer, it was going to be something with flair. 

 

What she wasn’t expecting was for him to return with a jar of the free peanuts that sit on the bar in Lux and a chocolate bar. 

 

“Your breakfast,” Lucifer said with an elaborate bow, proffering her the peanuts and chocolate. 

 

“Oh,” Chloe reached out and tried to keep disappointment from her voice, “This is an interesting breakfast.” 

 

“Yeah well, the kitchen staff isn’t in and I couldn’t get the deli around the corner to bring me breakfast with an artfully placed flower. So this will have to do until our real meal arrives.” Lucifer seemed a bit pouty. 

 

Chloe smiled and pulled the blankets around herself, “It’s fine, I’m not even that hungry.” 

 

“Nonsense, Detective. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day,” Lucifer, all muscle draped in a deep red silk robe, set one knee on the bed and then another. He leaned toward her with a playful look in his eye. 

 

“Besides,” he said, “I have an idea of how we might be able to pass the time.”

 

Chloe smiled and pulled him close to her for a quick kiss before rolling just out of reach. She smiled and he reached towards her with no real intent. 

 

Chloe sat up, back to the headboard, and looked down at him. She wanted answers. She wanted to leave it alone. 

 

This knowledge was like a scab. She knew what would happen if she picked at it, but something pushed her to anyway. 

 

Lucifer sensed her shift in attitude and rolled to the side. He put his head in her lap and looked up expectantly. He knew what was coming. Best to let her find the words. 

 

“Lucifer,” Chloe started, “Did Maze kill that guy Dan and Ella were watching? The one who led us into the trap?” 

 

“Maybe?” Lucifer said. “It depends,” he continued, sensing many follow up questions and trying to head them off. “Maze will kill him eventually. Whether or not he is dead right this second I am not sure.” 

 

“Ok,” Chloe nodded. “Ok. I don’t want her to.” 

 

“Why not?” Lucifer asked, sitting up to face Chloe. “He tried to have us killed, nearly succeeded, too. Maze won’t let him escape and she’s been through some things recently. Let her blow off some steam. After she’s done minding Trixie of course.” 

 

“What do you mean blow off some steam?” Chloe burst out, “That’s not how this works. He has to be interrogated. He has to be tried and face a judge. Maze can’t just decide what punishment is best and then execute the guy. And she can’t go from watching my kid to murder.” 

 

Lucifer grinned, and going by Chloe’s expression that was the wrong move. 

 

“Detective, you’re right. Judgement like that is not Maze’s job. But it is a little bit mine.” 

 

Chloe started to respond, but then paused for a moment. “What do you mean?” she asked. 

 

“I am the Devil. It is my job to dole out punishment. Or in this case delegate doling out punishment. And this man clearly deserves to be punished.” 

 

That gave her pause. Because it made sense, the Devil is the ultimate punisher. The monster under the bed that keeps adults and kids alike in line. 

 

“However, if you want him to be tried by a jury and everything, I will give him to Detective Douche to deal with,” Lucifer smiled again and pulled out his phone. He sent a quick text and set it aside. “There. Maze won’t kill him. He will magically appear on the steps of the station and Daniel can figure out what happens next.” 

 

“Thank you, Lucifer,” Chloe said. Was that relief she felt? Or something else. “I have more questions.” 

 

They spent much of the day like that. They both got dressed before breakfast had the chance to arrive. Chloe was a bit disconcerted to find that Lucifer had clothing in his apartment that fit her perfectly, but there were more important things to tackle today. 

 

Breakfast was elegant and Lucifer had apparently paid the delivery boy extra to stop by a florist and bring Chloe roses. A romantic touch that did not go unappreciated. They ate on the balcony while Chloe continued to drill Lucifer about everything from the accuracy of the Bible to why he rebelled in the first place. They talked about the beginning of time itself and how it is decided where humans go upon death. 

 

For once, Lucifer was open. Chloe felt like he was honest and genuine and he laughed so easily at her, but with no bite. Lucifer felt the same. It was remarkable to really talk with Chloe, to show himself to her. It almost made him wonder why he was so worried in the first place. 

 

Eventually, the sun went down and Chloe realized they had spent the whole day moving to different spots of the penthouse to keep the same long conversation going. By the end, though, she felt like she was on firmer ground. Well, firmer ground with Lucifer and much looser ground with reality. 

 

She hadn’t asked to see Lucifer’s devil face again. Nor did she ask what his true face was, the one she had come to know or the thing of nightmares. 

 

Lounging back in bed, Chloe sitting between Lucifer’s legs and her back to his chest, she asked, “A few days ago, when everything happened with Pierce. You said that it was hard for you to show someone you love that you’re truly Satan.” 

 

“Yes, well, a problem that I no longer have.” Lucifer was wrapped around her. He seemed completely at ease and Chloe wanted to kiss him breathless. But this question was more important. 

 

“Did you mean me?” she asked. 

“Well of course I meant you.”

 

“You love me?” It was a question. Chloe wanted to hear him say it. 

 

Lucifer looked at her, his eyes searching her face for a hint at what she might want the answer to be. But he was truthful with her always and there was no avoiding a question this direct. 

 

“I’ve always loved you.” 

 

***

 

Dan paced around his living room. A box of Charlotte’s stuff sat on the kitchen table. Her lipstick stained mug on top. 

 

Was it wrong to remove these traces of her from his home? It would be insane to leave everything in the exact same way it was, but part of him wanted to be insane. 

 

Part of him wanted to scream and cry. The rest just wanted silence. 

 

He had gotten a broom and dustpan to collect the shattered remains of his glass table. He stuck the waffle maker in the box of Charlotte’s other things. It was hers after all, and he didn’t see himself making many waffles in the future. 

 

Dan picked up the phone and called Chloe’s house. He hadn’t picked up Trixie and wanted to check in. 

 

“Hello,” Trixie answered. 

 

“Hey, sweetheart,” Dan said, “You’re home.”

 

“Yeah, Maze came and got me this morning.” Dan could tell from her tone that Trixie wasn’t wild about the idea, but she didn’t sound that upset either. Maybe those two would figure it out. 

 

“Can you put Maze on the phone for me?” Dan asked. 

 

After some shuffling, Maze’s voice rang through the phone, “What do you want?”

 

“Hello to you, too,” Dan replied. “I’m glad you and Trixie are trying to patch things up.” 

 

“Trying being the main word. I gave her money and chocolate cake and she still just wants to sit in her room.” 

 

“You can’t buy kids, Maze,” Dan smiled, “Especially not that one. Bribe maybe, but you can’t buy her.” 

 

“We’ll see about that.” 

 

Dan didn’t want to tackle the many things wrong with that, at least not right now. 

 

“That guy you said you’d look after,” Dan began, “If you’re watching Trixie, who is watching him.” 

 

“He’s watching himself,” Maze said with a little laugh at the end that told Dan the man wasn’t wandering around downtown LA enjoying the sunshine. 

 

“Listen, I want to talk to him. Can you tell me where he is?”

 

“Calm down, Lucifer called and wants me to turn him in to the authorities. You don’t happen to know any authorities, do you?” 

 

“Very funny, Maze. When are you bringing him to the station?” 

 

“When Trixie likes me again.” 

 

“Take her to the zoo,” Dan said before hanging up the phone. Maze would win Trixie over eventually. Until then, he just had to try and figure out where Pierce’s accomplice was. 

 

Dan pulled up his contacts and called Ella. 

 

“Yeah, I need you to track a phone for me,” Dan said. 


	5. Chapter 5

Dan used a record of Maze’s phone movement to track her to a storage facility. It was climate controlled and upscale, designed for privacy and storing more sensitive items. 

 

His gut was telling him the guy was here. 

 

He flashed his badge at the kid working the counter and was told Unit 666 was under the name Lucifer Morningstar. _At least he’s detailed with the whole Devil thing_ , Dan thought. 

 

Maze was standing outside the storage door when he got there, twirling her usual knife and looking annoyed. 

 

“Did you think I’d be that easy to monitor?” she asked. “I wanted you to find the facility. I think turning this guy over to the cops is a bad idea.” 

 

“Well,” said Dan, “I guess it depends on what he tells me right now.” 

 

Maze smiled and opened the door. 

 

***

 

“Maze is calling,” Chloe said, getting up and moving to the other room. 

 

“Give her my regards would you?” Lucifer asked, lounging back into the multitude of pillows on his bed. 

 

“Hey, Maze. What’s up?” Chloe asked. 

 

“Are you going to be home soon? I just got an alert that someone is tracking my phone and I need to go take care of it.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah I can be home in just a bit. I’m sorry, I lost track of time. Can you wait just a few more minutes? I’ll leave right now.” 

 

There was some movement and then Maze was back, “She’s asleep right now. I’ll wait for you to get here.” 

 

Chloe hung up and returned to Lucifer. 

 

“I have to go,” she said, “Maze has to go do something and Trixie can’t be home alone.” 

 

Lucifer stood and walked towards her. “Of course,” he said, “Did she mention why she has to leave?” 

 

“No, just that she got a ping someone was tracking her phone. She didn’t seem too bothered by it.” 

 

“She wouldn’t be if she was expecting it.” 

 

Chloe was grabbing things and checking her purse for keys and her wallet. She paused and stood a few feet from Lucifer, not sure how to say goodbye. 

 

Lucifer stood looking at her for about five seconds before he was sick of waiting and closed the distance between them. 

 

“You can kiss me goodbye, you know,” Lucifer practically purred. 

 

“I know,” Chloe said. “I just…I wasn’t sure if we were ‘kiss goodbye’ people. Maybe.” 

 

Lucifer laughed at that, “I assure you, Detective, I won’t be passing up any opportunity to kiss you.” 

 

He leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. They both closed their eyes. They both wanted more than this. 

 

Chloe stepped back first, not too far, but enough to put some space between them. 

 

“I’ll call you?” she asked. 

 

“I’m not going to have other sexual partners joining me,” Lucifer offered, “If that’s what you’re really asking me.” 

 

“I wasn’t asking—”

 

“I’m serious about this,” Lucifer said gesturing between the two of them. “I’m not going to leave you for the first floosie that wanders into Lux. Not that they’re all floosies, but you know what I mean.” 

 

Chloe nodded, “I know. I guess, just…old habits and all.” 

 

“Is that what you think this is?” Lucifer asked, “Do you think this is a habit? That you’re one in a line to be replaced so carelessly?” 

 

Lucifer crowded into Chloe’s space until her back was against a wall. He had been trying for days to be restrained. To be in total control so he didn’t frighten her away. But now, he needed her to understand that what he wanted between them, what he felt between them, wasn’t a passing fancy. 

 

“Chloe,” Lucifer whispered, her name like a benediction, “I would never do anything to hurt you. I would fly into Heaven and curse my Father if you asked. You never have to doubt me.” 

 

Chloe nodded, words scrambled in her mouth. She kissed him properly and he kissed back, hands everywhere at once and overwhelming her. 

 

“I have to get Trixie,” Chloe mumbled. 

 

Lucifer stepped back and Chloe regretted the loss of that touch. But her daughter came first. Trixie was more important than anything, even Lucifer. 

 

“I’ll call you,” Chloe said again, definitively. She gave a little wave as the elevator doors closed. 

 

Lucifer stood a moment longer, straining to hear the ping at the ground level, signaling that Chloe was really gone. Then he got dressed and pulled out his phone. He knew what Maze was up to. 

 

Lucifer grabbed the black trash bag on his way out. 

 

***

 

Dan didn’t know what he expected to be inside the storage container, but it certainly wasn’t Lucifer drinking a cup of tea and reading Cosmo. 

 

“Where’s the guy?” Dan demanded. 

 

“Oh the fellow who lured the good Detective and I to our almost doom?” Lucifer was so cavalier Dan almost punched his smug face. 

 

“The man who was working for the scumbag who killed my girlfriend.” 

 

Lucifer stood and set his tea and magazine aside. “Interesting, I don’t remember purchasing a storage unit.” 

 

“Well you did,” Maze crossed her arms and leaned against the entrance, “So I guess the fun is all spoiled?” 

 

“Unfortunately for you, yes. Our little friend here is sitting on the steps of the station waiting for someone to notice him,” Lucifer said raising his arm, “Which I imagine will be in three. two. one.” 

 

Dan’s phone rang and he shot Lucifer a disbelieving look. “Hello?” he answered.

 

Dan was nodding, making “mhm” noises, and generally doing everything he could to prevent the other two in the room from understanding what the conversation was about. Much to their annoyance.

 

He finished and turned to Maze, “Our guy is at the station demanding to turn himself in, but only to me.” 

 

Dan addressed to Lucifer and said, “I don’t know how you did it. But thanks.” 

 

He walked out, leaving Maze and Lucifer to stare at one another. 

 

“Pierce kidnapped me and threatened Linda,” Maze growled out. “He deserves to be punished. Even by your Father’s standards he deserves to be punished. Cain and anyone who associated with him deserves to suffer.” 

 

Lucifer held his hands up, “Now Maze, I agree with you. I do, but the Detective said that I have to give him to the police.” 

 

“Oh and you just do whatever the Detective wants now?” Maze mocked. 

 

“Yes, I do.” 

 

Maze looked like she had been slapped in the face. “Then I guess we’re done here.” 

 

She walked out without another word. Lucifer couldn’t tell if this was good or bad, but the first thing he needed to handle was paying more rent for the locker. It was actually quite nice and who knows when one might come in handy. 

 

Besides, he liked Maze’s little joke with the number. 

 

Lucifer left the storage facility after gobsmacking the attendant by putting down rent for five years. Lucifer drove until he hit the beach. Then he kept going until he found a little stretch where he could have some privacy. He walked towards the water, dragging the bag of discarded feathers with him. 

 

“Burning your wings again, Brother?” 

 

Lucifer didn’t pause his work, but replied, “Nice of you to join me, Amenadiel. I take it Charlotte is settling in nicely?” 

 

“She deserved paradise,” Amenadiel replied. He was once again dressed in the robes of an angel. His wings outstretched and oppressively calm demeanor returned, this is what mortals envisioned when they think of angels. 

 

Lucifer pushed past his brother and settled the bag in an ungainly heap. He began to pour kerosene over the bundle and then lit it with a match. 

 

They both stood and watched as the plastic curled and feathers caught flame. 

 

“You never answered me,” Amenadiel said, “Are you burning your wings again?” 

 

“No,” Lucifer glanced at his brother and then pulled his wings forth. “I think I’ll keep them for a bit. I’m bored of trying to get rid of them.” 

 

“Chloe likes them, doesn’t she?” Amenadiel joked. “Have you taken her flying?” 

 

“This has nothing to do with the Detective. And no I have not.” 

 

Amenadiel laughed, but didn’t pursue his teasing. 

 

“So what now,” Lucifer asked, “Am I no longer your mission? Are you going to return to Heaven, lapping at Father’s feet and desperate for a new path of vague and completely directionless tasks?” 

 

“No, I think I’ll stay here for a bit.” 

 

“You’ll need new clothes.” 

 

“I can easily get new clothes.” 

 

Lucifer laughed at that, “I mean real new clothes. Something with a bit of sophistication.” 

 

“I can dress myself, Luci. That’s not why I’m here.” 

 

“Then why are you here?” Lucifer demanded. “I didn’t invite you to the divine barbecue.”

 

“You should know that Charlotte is happy, and she said she would continue to watch over those she held dear while on Earth.” 

 

“And what am I supposed to do with that information? I know she’s happy, you carried her to Heaven personally.” 

 

Amenadiel nodded, “But others don’t know that. Chloe, for example, might be comforted to know that her friend is doing well.” 

 

“I can tell her, but no one else. Daniel wouldn’t believe me, and I’m not about to prove anything to him.” 

 

“I’m only giving you the information. Do with it what you will.” With that Amenadiel was gone. 

 

Lucifer stood, watching the fire continue to consume feathers until it was nothing more than warm ash. And if he felt a pang of regret for their loss, that was just for him to know. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, friends, another chapter!  
> This work is completely done, and I am just gradually updating now. It is ten chapters total, so here we are at the halfway mark. 
> 
> Again, thanks and love for all the kudos and comments and bookmarks. They fuel my empty, empty soul.


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe slept well that night. After checking in on Trixie, she barely took her shoes off before collapsing into bed. 

 

Chloe’s sleep was filled with dreams of Lucifer and the press of his body against hers. But there was also fire and the horror of looking at his devil face. She woke up just as the sun was peeking over the horizon. 

 

Putting the coffee machine on, Chloe was surprised to find Lucifer sitting on her sofa reading the morning paper. 

 

“Good morning, Detective. You’ll be pleased to know that Pierce’s goon turned himself in to Daniel last night,” Lucifer said. He folded the paper and stood. He plucked her coffee from her hands, took a sip and handed it back to her while making a face. “You must get better coffee beans.” 

 

Chloe set her mug down and made a “shush!” motion towards Lucifer. 

 

“Trixie is still sleeping,” she said, “And I don’t particularly want her waking up to you and I having breakfast.” 

 

“Why ever not? It’s not like we are keeping this a secret, are we?” 

 

There it was again, the hesitation that Chloe was so unused to seeing on Lucifer’s face. 

 

“No, of course we aren’t,” Chloe reassured him, “But that still doesn’t mean that we can be sideswiping Trixie on day one. She just saw Pierce break up with me, and then ask me to marry him, and I said yes and then no. It’s a lot for a kid to handle. I just think that bringing you and us into the equation might be too much for her. Maybe just give her some time to settle down again before we tell her.” 

 

“Tell me what?” Trixie asked, padding softly out of her bedroom. 

 

“Hey, Monkey!” Chloe said, scooping Trixie up in her arms. “You are supposed to be asleep.” 

 

“I smelled coffee and figured you were awake. Hi, Lucifer!” Trixie yawned and Chloe set her back down. 

 

“Why don’t you sit and I’ll get you an orange juice,” Chloe offered. Trixie found a spot on the floor in front of the television and put on morning cartoons. 

 

“Seriously, Lucifer. Go.” Chloe pushed him towards the door and shut it in the face of his protests. Normal. Trixie needed something that was normal and right now that involved getting ready for school. 

 

Once Trixie was on the bus, Chloe sat down in front of her laptop and began to fill out a leave of absence request. It felt like giving up to even consider taking time off, but after everything a one week break wasn’t too much to ask. 

 

She knew Dan was still throwing himself into work to avoid thinking about Charlotte and she considered sending him a message that maybe he should consider taking some time also. The department could spare both of them for a bit and it would be good for them to support one another. 

Chloe decided against it. She wasn’t Dan’s mom. She settled for a text to let him know she was going to take some time and a casual suggestion that maybe he should too and left it at that. 

 

Her leave was approved preternaturally fast and something told her that everyone had been expecting the request to come. Chloe pushed away feelings about that and closed her laptop. 

 

Opening her phone, she called Lucifer. 

 

“Detective, miss me already?” he answered cheerily. 

 

“Um, yeah actually,” Chloe replied. Why was she embarrassed to admit she missed him? That was a perfectly normal thing to do. 

 

“Oh,” Lucifer said, almost surprised, “I am still out and about. I assume Trixie has been shipped off to boarding school?”

 

Chloe smiled, “Trixie is at school and she has a club meeting this afternoon. I’m going to pick her up around four o’clock.” 

 

“Perfect timing. What say you to brunch? It’s only ten in the morning and we can get so much accomplished in six hours.” 

 

“Five hours,” Chloe corrected, “Travel time.” 

 

“Five hours it is.” 

 

Chloe hung up and realized that she didn’t know whether or not Lucifer was coming to get her. But he didn’t mention a brunch location, so expecting him to wander in was her best bet. 

 

She stood in front other closet and contemplated what to wear. 

 

“This is stupid,” Chloe said to herself a loud. It was Lucifer. She didn’t need to worry about what to wear for brunch with Lucifer. 

 

Chiding herself, Chloe opted for a shower first. The hot water soothed a bit of tension she didn’t realize she was carrying. Chloe closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the cool tile while the water continued to patter against her back. 

 

Her mind filled with all those thoughts that she had been struggling to hold in. Dating the Devil? It sounds like the act of a crazy person. And what about cultists? Was she somehow a Satanist now? Chloe realized that she didn’t even really know much about Satanists. Is that something she could ask Lucifer about? 

 

All her doubt were rising to the surface and she didn’t notice the bathroom door opening. 

 

“Is there room for another?” Lucifer asked gleefully. His head was peaking around her shower curtain and Chloe could tell he had already taken his shirt off. 

 

“Shit, Lucifer!” Chloe yelled, grabbing the shower curtain around herself. 

 

“Oh there’s no need for modesty, dear.” Lucifer smiled playfully, but raised his hands in surrender all the same. He grabbed a towel, handed it to her, and turned his back. 

 

Chloe stood staring at his back for a moment before shaking herself out of it and wrapping herself in the towel. 

 

Stepping out of the shower, Lucifer turned to face her again, the same playful grin still on his face. 

 

“I was happy you called,” he said, “I was beginning to miss you as well.” 

 

Lucifer stated it so simply. Like missing her was just a fact of life. It made Chloe feel even more ashamed that she had been embarrassed earlier to admit she missed him. 

 

“Yes, well. You said brunch. Not shower invasion.” Chloe’s tone was more clipped than she intended. Stepping around Lucifer, she headed to her bedroom. “If you’d just wait for me to get dressed.” 

 

Lucifer did a small bow that Chloe couldn’t tell was mocking or sincere. Either way, he pulled his shirt back on and waited patiently in the kitchen. 

 

Jeans and a t-shirt. Nothing special. Nothing flashy. Simple. Chloe checked herself once more in the mirror and walked out. Lucifer was sitting at the kitchen table on her laptop. 

 

“You asked for a week off?” Lucifer’s tone was soft. He looked at her with so much concern. 

 

“Yeah,” Chloe nodded and tucker her hands in her pockets before immediately changing her mind and crossing her arms. “I just think that a lot has happened and a week off will let me focus on Trixie and everything.” 

 

“Oh, right,” Lucifer replied, “Must concentrate on Trixie.” 

 

“Don’t say it like that,” Chloe said, irritation bleeding into her tone. She took a seat next to Lucifer and shut her laptop. “She’s the most important thing to me. I told you before, this is way too much to expect a kid to handle and I have a responsibility to her.” 

 

“Of course, Detective.” Lucifer was defensive, aware that this was a touchy subject. “I was only thinking that perhaps this week off could also be spent taking care of yourself. Or letting someone else take care of you.” 

 

Chloe glared at him and Lucifer immediately corrected, “Not that you can’t take care of yourself, you know, yourself. But I’m just saying that if you wanted someone to maybe help you with taking care of yourself that I know a guy.” 

 

“Oh, you know a guy?” Chloe countered. 

 

“Well, yes. I should think I’d be a good candidate for the position.” Lucifer was back to being light and playful. Chloe begrudged him the easy shift, but couldn’t help feel a smile spreading across her face. 

 

“I know I should take care of myself also. It’s just that Trixie is so important, and I have to make sure she is handling everything well,” Chloe rested her elbows on the table and head in her hands. “I’m sorry for jumping down your throat. This is a lot for me, too.” 

 

Lucifer softened, he stood and kissed Chloe on the forehead and offered her his hand. She thought back to the last time he stood, hand outstretched to her and what happened next. 

 

Again, Chloe slid her hand into his and Lucifer gave her a brilliant smile. 

 

“Can we continue this over mimosas?” he asked. 

 

Chloe nodded and they left. 

 

***

 

Jeans and a t-shirt were a terrible idea. The worst call. Lucifer had reservations at some fancy, upscale restaurant. Even worse, they were at a private, rooftop table overlooking busy shops below that all sold things Chloe could only dream of owning. 

 

Everyone else was dressed like Lucifer. Bespoke suits and tasteful day dresses were apparently the standard here. Chloe felt out of place in her department store jeans and faded t-shirt that may or may not have a minor hole under her right armpit. 

 

She waited until they were settled at their table before whisper-shouting, “You could have told me we were coming somewhere fancy.” 

 

Lucifer grinned and played along, leaning in just a bit too close so he could whisper-shout in return, “This isn’t fancy, Detective. That gentleman over there is wearing a pre-made suit.” 

 

Chloe rolled her eyes and Lucifer stole a kiss before she could lean back. 

 

“Oh,” Chloe said in surprise.

 

“I assume I can kiss you in public?” Lucifer asked. He was still confident, but Chloe could tell there was a bit of him that thought she’d be upset. 

 

“Yeah, that’s fine. But maybe not at work or on cases or a crime scene, you know…” Chloe trailed off. 

 

“Certainly. Wouldn’t want to mix crime solving with the bedroom. Unless you’re into that because I have a pair of handcuffs that I guarantee—”

 

“No. No, I’m good.” Chloe laughed awkwardly and waver her hand like this conversation could be wiped from her memory. “No crime scene or cops and robbers roleplay. None of that.” 

 

“Very well. But it’s on the table if you change your mind,” Lucifer grinned. 

 

Brunch went like that. Easy, light, both avoiding the bigger questions that felt wrong to talk about on a sunny rooftop surrounded by strangers. 

 

The waitstaff seemed to know Lucifer well and their hostess even came over to ask for a picture with “Mr. Morningstar.” She said it with a girlish giggle that made Chloe roll her eyes for only Lucifer to see. 

 

He, on the other hand, was more than happy to oblige and smiled winningly as she snapped selfies. Chloe was only glad the girl didn’t ask her to take the photos. 

 

Their plates were cleared away and Lucifer looked at his watch. 

 

“You have three and a half hours left, Detective,” he said, “What would you like to do next?” 

 

Chloe thought for a minute and was surprised to come up empty. 

 

“I don’t know,” she replied, “I guess just go to the beach or something? There isn’t anything that I’m desperate to do.” 

 

“Then go to the beach we shall,” Lucifer stood and deliberately didn’t think about the fact that only a few days ago he had stumbled in on Chloe and Pierce returning from the beach. 

 

“Wait, the check,” she said, standing also. 

 

“Oh that’s not your concern. Dues were settled ages ago,” Lucifer smiled and began to lead her out. 

 

Chloe resisted, “I didn’t notice you paying. We can’t just eat and leave?”

 

Lucifer stopped and said, “We aren’t. I don’t pay here. A while back a young restauranteur was looking for investors in his dream. I just nudged it along a bit and he shows his gratitude with a lovely table and free meals.” 

 

“Lucifer you should pay him, though. That brunch couldn’t have been cheap.” 

 

“Don’t worry, I tipped the staff more than generously.” Lucifer stepped away from her, again towards the door. “Can we continue to the beach?” 

 

Chloe acquiesced and followed Lucifer to the car. 

 

“Do you own every place in LA?” she asked. 

 

“I don’t even own that place, Detective. I’m simply an investor. I assure you, the chef still owns his own business.” 

 

Chloe decided to drop it and then realized something. “Lucifer, I don’t have anything for the beach with me. I don’t have towels, a bathing suit, a chair?” 

 

“Yes, that’s why we are driving to your house first.” 

 

Chloe nodded and stared out the window, watching all the regular people go by who wrestle with the nature of their reality. At least not in the way she now did. 

 

They pulled up to the house and a car Chloe didn’t recognize was in the driveway. A really nice car she didn’t recognize. 

 

“Stay here,” Lucifer said. His tone said that this wasn’t up for debate, but Chloe had no intention of waiting in the car while Lucifer came to her rescue. Especially at her own house. 

 

Peering in the windows, nothing looked out of place and the television was on. Neither could tell who was watching it, but Lucifer had a hunch. 

 

“Lucifer, what are you doing?” Chloe asked when he went to open the door. 

 

“Oh there is no danger here, Detective. Well, no one’s life is in danger at least. Perhaps Trixie’s sensibilities are at risk.” 

 

Lucifer walked in before Chloe could stop him. Maze was laying on the couch eating popcorn and laughing at Judge Judy. 

 

Maze turned when she heard Lucifer and Chloe enter. 

 

“Hey,” Maze said, “Why are you all tense?” 

 

“Who’s car is that?” Chloe demanded. “Maze we talked about you bringing strangers here.” 

 

Maze stood and rubbed her hands off on her jeans. “It’s not a stranger’s car. It’s Trixie’s.” 


	7. Chapter 7

“You bought Trixie a convertible Jaguar?” Chloe almost shouted in disbelief. “She’s nine!” 

 

“And?” Maze asked, completely unfazed. “When do humans start driving? Ten?” 

 

Chloe turned to Lucifer for support only to find him gleefully enjoying the proceedings. 

 

“Oh, do continue, Detective. This is all you,” Lucifer said. He waved his hands in a “carry on” motion and went to pick up Maze’s popcorn. 

 

Chloe deemed him a lost cause and turned again to Maze, “Listen. I know what you’re trying to do, but she’s too little for a car and trying to buy her is a terrible idea anyway.” 

 

“That’s what Dan said,” Maze pouted. 

 

“He’s right. Trixie is smart and you really hurt her feelings. It’s not going to disappear just because you give her something.” 

 

“Can I take Trixie to the zoo?” Maze asked, no longer pouting and suddenly very determined. 

 

Chloe nodded, “Yeah. I think that would be a good idea. After you return this car. I’m picking her up from school today and can ask her if that is something she’d want to do.” 

 

“But you just said yes?” Maze asked. 

 

“I know I said yes, but she has to agree, also. If you want to patch things up with her, you have to do it on her terms.” 

 

Maze crossed her arms, but didn’t argue anymore. “So why are you two here? Headed to a new case?” 

 

“Oh, no. We’re going to the beach,” Lucifer sounded like a kid headed to Disneyland. He jumped up, popcorn forgotten and made a gesture towards the door. “Did you want to grab some things so we can be on our way?” 

 

Maze made a face and Chloe felt herself blush. 

 

“The beach?” Maze asked Chloe, ignoring Lucifer. 

 

“I took some time off work and Lucifer offered to spend the day with me.” Chloe really didn’t want to be explaining herself and had started inching towards her bedroom to throw some things in a bag. 

 

“Ok. Well you crazy kids have fun,” Maze teased. She picked up the popcorn and settled into the couch again, apparently done with the both of them. Lucifer shot her a look, but it was ignored. 

 

It seemed like her tone at the warehouse was simply because she had been denied a plaything. 

 

Chloe found the beach bag where she’d left it after her and Pierce had spent the day together. Sitting on her bed, she opened it to find the dirty towels and bathing suit still inside. 

 

Despite herself, Chloe’s eyes welled up. She knew that she had made the right decision, and knew that she did love Lucifer. But feelings couldn’t be erased. There was something real that Chloe felt for Pierce and she was still getting over that. 

 

Lucifer knocked on her door, “Detective? The clock is ticking, and I want to make sure you’re not late to pick up your offspring.” 

 

“I’ll be out in just a second!” Chloe called back. She tried to focus on having a good day with Lucifer, but the beach had lost its appeal. 

 

Chloe emerged in the same clothing and asked, “Lucifer, maybe we can just take a walk instead?” 

 

He was confused, but still letting her make the decisions. “Of course. By all means, we can take a walk. Where would you like to go?” 

 

“Oh, I don’t mean to go anywhere. Just a walk. Just around.” Chloe waved her hand for effect. 

 

Lucifer stepped aside and gestured for her to lead the way. They both stepped outside and Chloe moved towards his car. 

 

“I thought you wanted to walk, Detective?” he asked. 

 

“Yeah, but not here.” 

 

“Very well, where are we going?” 

 

Chloe realized that she didn’t know. It’s not like LA had an abundance of parks. All that land was mostly dedicated to golf courses. “I guess we could walk along the beach?” 

 

Lucifer chuckled, but refrained from commenting. “I know just the spot.” 

 

***

 

Improv wasn’t helping and Dan felt stupid for even trying. 

 

Just because it helped him through _some_ things doesn’t mean that it would be a magic fix-all for every disaster in his life. He was berating himself for thinking that some cheap laughs would do anything to fill the gaping hole that Charlotte left in his life. 

 

He sat at a dive bar a few blocks from the improv club he had just stormed out of. Dan couldn’t even really pinpoint why he left, but suddenly he was slamming doors and driving away. 

 

Someone sat beside him and ordered a drink. Dan looked up to see Amenadiel. Something had changed about him, a confidence was there that didn’t used to be. 

 

“Hello, Dan,” Amenadiel said. He accepted his drink and turned to look at his friend. “I have been worried about you.” 

 

“Yeah, well. You and everyone else.” Dan regretted his tone, but not enough to help it. 

 

“You know there are people you can talk to, reach out to?” 

 

“I don’t need a therapist if that’s what you’re offering.” 

 

Amenadiel laughed, “Not a therapist. Maybe just a friend?”

 

“I think I just alienated some of my friends.” 

 

“The improv group?” Amenadiel asked, “They’re fine. You can walk into the next meeting and it would be like nothing happened. I assure you.” 

 

Somehow, Dan believed him. Dan knew that he could turn up in ten minutes and they would all act like nothing was amiss. But he wasn’t going to. And that was the problem, really. 

 

“Daniel, I can’t take away your pain or speed up your grieving, but I can grant you some peace.” Amenadiel hadn’t touched his drink. Dan thought it was strange. 

 

Then, Amenadiel’s hand was on his shoulder and creeping up to hold the side of his face. Then both of Amenadiel’s hands were cradling his face with such tenderness. 

 

Dan had the urge to push those hands away, but sensed that no power on Earth would make this man release him. And then the urge was gone, replaced by a deep peace. 

 

Dan was filled with a wholeness that he had only ever felt once before, at the birth of his daughter. The tension bled out of his body and for the first time since Charlotte’s death, he felt like there was potential. Potential for him, for today, for the universe overall. 

 

He saw Charlotte. She seemed to be glowing and was smiling at him. Contentment filled her smile, and Dan felt a state of grace fall upon him. 

 

Amenadiel met Dan’s eyes and said, “Know that you are never truly alone.” 

 

Then, it was over. Dan was nursing the same drink and staring out the same window. 

 

He waved the bartender over, “Hey, was my friend here just now?” 

 

The bartender shook his head no and then went to get a drink for a guy further up the bar. 

 

Dan looked around, but Amenadiel was nowhere in sight and he couldn’t even remember if Amenadiel had really been there. Dan felt the same. The sorrow, the anger, everything was still there. But there was something else as well. 

 

Hope. 

 

Dan paid and got in his car. After a moment’s indecision, he pulled out into traffic on his way back to improv. If he was lucky, they’d cut him a break and let him try again. 

 

***

 

Lucifer and Chloe walked along a quiet beach both carrying their shoes. Lucifer should have looked out of place in a suit on the beach, but Chloe was unsurprised to find that he seemed completely at home. 

 

“A walk was a grand idea, Detective,” Lucifer said. 

 

They weren’t holding hands. Chloe wasn’t sure if theirs was a hand-holding sort of relationship. There were bigger things that she wasn’t sure about, but this one seemed the most important in this moment. 

 

“You know that this is going to take some navigating,” Chloe said, “I mean serious adult navigating. Not just whimsy and seeing where the wind takes us.”

 

Lucifer turned his head to glance at her, but replied, “I have no intention of approaching this with whimsy, Chloe.” 

 

“Ok. That’s good,” she paused, “I just mean that we have a working relationship solving cases, and I want us to maintain that as well as have this out of work relationship.” 

 

“As do I,” Lucifer took Chloe’s hand, “I know that I’ve previously been quite casual about certain things, but this is important to me as well. You’ve made a deal with the Devil, of sorts.” 

 

Chloe was uncomfortable with that and let her hand go limp until Lucifer dropped it. 

 

“Did I say something wrong?” he asked. 

 

Chloe walked up the beach a bit to a shaded bench, and Lucifer sat beside her. 

 

“A deal with the Devil?” she said. “This isn’t a deal.”

 

“I said of sorts,” Lucifer offered weakly. 

 

Chloe stared out at the waves, trying to find the words. 

 

“People who make deals with you,” she began, “They usually end up…bad. I guess.” 

 

“Did the chef at brunch look like he regretted making the deal with me?” 

 

“No, but it just. I don’t like you making our relationship into a transaction. I don’t _want_ anything from you. I’m not here because of some favor you owe me or a swap.” 

 

“Ah, I see,” Lucifer said, “A poor choice of words then.” 

 

“The people who you do things for. Who owe you favors. What happens to them?” Chloe knew the answer already. 

 

“Well, usually they get what it is they truly desire. Sometimes, like the incident with poor Mr. Pileggi, what they truly desire ends up not being all they imagined it would. But that is no fault of mine.” 

 

“You don’t think it’s your fault if someone you do a favor for ends up dead?” 

 

Lucifer mulled it over for a moment before shaking his head, “Not usually, no. They got what they wanted, just because it didn’t meet expectations doesn’t mean that is on me.” 

 

“And what happens when they die?” 

 

“Well, my Father usually doesn’t look favorably upon those who make a deal with me. However there are some exceptions. Their transaction with me is favor for favor. Judgement of their eternal soul is not my responsibility.” 

 

“I don’t want this to be a favor.”

 

“Neither do I.” 

 

Chloe had another question clawing at her throat, but kept it locked behind her teeth. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Lucifer knew what it was. 

 

“Are you worried about going to hell, Detective?” he asked carefully. 

 

Chloe shook her head no, but wasn’t sure that was her real answer. 

 

After a silence, she said, “I don’t think God would want someone who dates the Devil to go to Heaven. So I guess it doesn’t really matter what I want anymore.” 

 

Lucifer took her hand and said, “You will go to Heaven if I must make Amenadiel carry you there himself.” 

 

Chloe smiled, “But you can’t.” 

 

Lucifer knew what she meant, and shook his head, “No. I can’t.” 

 

“Do I have to go where you aren’t?” 

 

Lucifer didn’t have an answer for her. He wouldn’t ask her to spend eternity in Hell with him and she was a mortal human, doomed to die like all the rest. 

 

Instead, he kissed her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! Woop!
> 
> Thanks for reading, folks. Like I said, it's complete, and I'm just periodically updating now. Chapter 9 is where the rating will change from Mature to Explicit. Chapter 9 is also entirely PWP so if smut isn't really your thing, you can pretty much just skip that chapter and read from 8 to 10. 
> 
> Also, in this chapter, Amenadiel shows Dan that Charlotte is in Heaven and watching over him. That is what brings Dan hope. I'm not sure how obvious that is and wanted to add a lil note here about it just in case. If you found it NOT obvious, do you mind dropping a comment to tell me why? For constructive criticism purposes.
> 
> Otherwise, thank you all for the lovely kudos and comments and bookmarks and just being heckin' cool.


	8. Chapter 8

Chloe picked Trixie up that afternoon, still thinking about what Lucifer had said. He would guarantee her a place in Heaven, but that it meant an eternity away from him. 

 

It made her uncomfortable. The whole ordeal felt outrageously unfair, paradise was a punishment. 

 

She put dinner on the table for Trixie and picked aimlessly at her own plate, only taking a few bites. 

 

“Mommy?” Trixie asked, “Why does Maze want to take me to the zoo?” 

 

Chloe was pulled out of her thoughts and responded, “Well, Monkey. Maze feels really bad about what she said. She didn’t mean it, but she knows that it upset you. I think she is just trying to show you that you’re important to her.” 

 

Trixie visibly thought this over before saying, “But she hasn’t said sorry.” 

 

Chloe smiled at her, “I think she is trying to _show_ you sorry. But if you want her to say it, you have to tell her. It’s not fair to have these expectations, but not tell the other person about them.” 

 

Trixie didn’t seem excited about this idea, but she eventually nodded. 

 

“Maze wants to make things up to you,” Chloe said. She was careful to not push Trixie or make her feel like she owed Maze anything. The truth is that Maze had been shitty and Trixie was just a kid. 

 

“I’ll go to the zoo with her tomorrow.” 

 

Chloe patted Trixie’s arm, “I’ll let her know.” 

 

Trixie carried on with her homework and Chloe pulled her laptop out again. 

 

She began to google Lucifer and quickly found herself down a rabbit hole of ancient myths, Christian images, conspiracy theories, and all manner of mad things. 

 

Chloe took a break from this insane research to put Trixie to bed. After, she sat alone on the couch, laptop resting atop her crossed legs, and continued chasing human speculation about the Devil. 

 

Her phone buzzed and it startled Chloe awake. She just barely caught her laptop before it clattered to the ground. Looking around, Chloe realized she had fallen asleep. 

 

“Hello?” she mumbled into the phone. 

 

“Did I wake you?” Lucifer asked just as softly. “I just wanted to mention something I forgot before.” 

 

“Yeah, I’m awake,” Chloe rubbed her eyes and stretched her legs out in front of her. 

 

“Before, when I said that Amenadiel would carry you to Heaven himself? I just thought you might like to know that he carried Charlotte.” 

“What?” 

 

“Charlotte. She’s in Heaven and has expressed the intent to keep an eye on those she cared about while living. Amenadiel thought it might be comforting for you to know that.” 

 

Chloe nodded, realized Lucifer couldn’t see her, and said aloud, “I…Yes. It is good to know. Thank you.” 

 

“Ok, then.” 

 

They stayed on the line, each able to hear the background sounds of the other’s home. Lucifer heard Chloe’s tv softly in the background, the occasional rustle from outside. Chloe heard Lucifer’s ever-burning fireplace and snatches of music Lucifer had forgotten to turn off.

 

Lucifer was the one to break the silence, “I wish you were here.” 

 

It was so simple and open, the sentiment caught Chloe off guard. 

 

“I mean,” Lucifer started. He paused. 

 

“You mean?” Chloe asked.   
  
“I mean, I know you have obligations and I am not trying to compete with them or make you choose. I just wish you were here, is all.” 

 

Chloe wrapped one arm around herself, unconsciously seeking comfort. 

 

“Maze is taking Trixie to the zoo tomorrow. Maybe they can do a slumber party and I’ll stay out of their way.” Chloe felt a bit selfish for offering, but Lucifer was right. This was her week of leave also. Maze and Trixie needed some alone time anyway. 

 

“Excellent,” Lucifer purred. Chloe could hear the smile in his voice. “Dinner, also?” 

 

“Sure. Why not,” Chloe laughed, “But can we stay in? Or if you really want to go out, can we go somewhere normal?” 

 

“I assure you, Detective, no where I go is ever normal,” Lucifer was laughing as well. 

 

“Tomorrow,” Chloe promised. 

 

“Tomorrow.” 

 

Chloe set her laptop aside. She still had questions, but they dissipated at the soft tones of his voice over the phone telling her about Charlotte. In this moment, that felt more important than anything else. 

 

***

 

Maze took Trixie to the zoo the next day in the Jaguar. 

 

“I think I’ll just hold onto it until she’s of age,” Maze said to Chloe with a wink. Trixie had no complaints and had been standing, hand wrapped around the handle, bouncing excitedly since the moment she found out that was Maze’s new car. 

 

Chloe decided this one wasn’t worth the argument and just waved her hand goodbye as the two were pulling out of the driveway. 

 

Chloe had the house to herself until seven o’clock when she was due to arrive at Lucifer’s. She grabbed a bucket and a rag. For once, she would get the house really, properly clean. 

 

After hours of picking up bits of Trixie’s toys or glitter or a million other ephemera that fill in a nine year old’s world, Chloe was satisfied. 

 

She had just enough time to get a shower, changed, and arrive at Lucifer’s door. 

 

He opened it before she had even knocked, hand still raised in a fist. 

 

“I’m glad you could join me,” Lucifer said with a grin. 

 

Chloe lowered her hand and stepped inside. Her heels clicked on the floor and she could feel Lucifer’s gaze follow her. They took the elevator up to his penthouse. 

 

“It’s beautiful,” Chloe whispered. 

 

Where the couch and coffee table used to be was a small table set for two. Candles were set all about the room, the flame bouncing wildly off the shining black surface of Lucifer’s piano. 

 

Roses were in vases tastefully around the room, and their petals decorated the table. 

 

Lucifer rested his hand in the small of her back and steered her towards the display. 

 

“I may have gotten a bit over eager, but you know how I love a good show,” Lucifer pressed his lips to her cheek and pulled out a chair. 

 

Chloe sat and for once felt like she had dressed to the occasion. She had put on a glittering gold dress that hugged her body in all the right places. Even after warning him, Chloe knew that Lucifer wouldn’t plan something that actually met her standard of normal. 

 

Lucifer poured them both a glass of wine and sat across from her. 

 

“You look gorgeous,” he said, rather matter-of-fact. 

 

“I know,” Chloe grinned. 

 

“Oh so we’re teasing, now?” 

 

“When were we not?” 

 

Lucifer laughed at that and Chloe couldn’t help but join in. 

 

“Seriously, Lucifer this is amazing. The roses, the candles, you didn’t have to go to all this trouble.” 

 

Lucifer waved his hand nonchalantly, “Honestly, it was no effort. I am pleased you’re enjoying it.” 

 

A young man in a tuxedo arrived up the elevator holding a tray laden with food Chloe could half identify. The pair munched on finger foods and swapped stories about before their partnership. 

 

Lucifer tried to tip-toe around certain things. He stuck mostly to his time on Earth before Chloe and attempted to downplay the millennia prior to that. 

 

Chloe, for her part, just wanted to know more about him. The research she had done tugged on her thoughts and it was so tempting to ask Lucifer all the big, divine questions. He had already told her so much, but she was hungry for more. 

 

There was a lull and Chloe decided to just take the leap. 

 

“Do you ever miss Heaven?” she asked, easing into it. 

 

Lucifer leaned back in his chair, “No, sometimes I think I do, but it’s not really missing in the sense that you’re thinking.” 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“Heaven is more like a state of mind than a place. I mean it’s a place also, but it’s a feeling,” Lucifer took a drink of his wine before continuing, “Imagine everything is told to you and you do it and in exchange there are these things you have to just accept about the nature of things.” 

 

He stopped, but Chloe sat in silence knowing he’d continue. 

 

Lucifer’s face had fallen, the joy replaced with a faraway look. “Heaven is different for each person, each human. But the same for angels even though angels are not all the same.” 

 

He fell quiet again and this time Chloe could tell he was too lost in memories to continue. She reached across the table and covered his hand with hers. 

 

“Lucifer,” Chloe coaxed, “You don’t have to tell me.” 

 

He smiled a quick, pained look before lifting her hand to his and giving it the briefest kiss. 

 

“Nothing to worry about, dear. One day, you’ll see it for yourself,” he said. 

 

“I had a question about that, actually,” Chloe said. “I know this is probably a bad time. And too early and all. But I can’t help but wonder, why don’t we get the chance to be together?” 

 

“What do you mean? We’re together right now.” 

 

“I mean after I die. We don’t even get a shot at being together after… that.” 

 

“Oh,” understanding spread across his face, “I see. Well it just simply can’t be.” 

 

Chloe instantly regretted asking. Lucifer seemed resigned to the fact that his time with Chloe was limited to her human life. A duration that must feel so long to an immortal being. 

 

“What if I went to Hell?” Chloe ventured. 

 

“Out of the question,” Lucifer sat straighter, “Completely out of the question. Detective, don’t go thinking you are going to become some super villain to try and get yourself damned to Hell.”

 

“No, nothing like that!” Chloe began backtracking, “I just meant that I think it is unfair—”

 

“Of course it’s unfair!” Lucifer yelled. He was breathing heavy and Chloe saw something dangerous flash in his eyes. It wasn’t the glimpse of Hell she saw when he had his devil face exposed. It was different, a shadow of the monster he kept promising he was. 

 

Lucifer took a deep breath. Calmer, he continued, “It’s never fair. My Father isn’t fair.” 

 

_Not to me_ , hung in the air. 

 

***

 

They took dessert on the balcony. After dinner, Lucifer “accidentally” spilled wine on himself and insisted that he change before joining her. 

 

Chloe ate a couple chocolate mochi filled with ganache until Lucifer came back wearing nothing but boxers and yet another silk robe. 

 

Looking very pleased with himself, Lucifer handed her an elegantly gift wrapped box. 

 

“What’s this? And I thought you were changing?” Chloe accepted the gift, but was busy looking at Lucifer. _Drooling_ at Lucifer was a better word, but she’d never admit it. 

 

“I just got you a little something. I thought it might commemorate the occasion,” Lucifer draped himself along a lounger and held his wine glass precariously by his fingertips. “And I did change.” 

 

He was smug, practically preening with satisfaction. Chloe pulled at the bow on her gift. The wrapping paper was thick with a satin finish, pure white. Chloe wanted to ask if he deliberately found wrapping paper that matched his wings, but the question died in her throat when she pulled the lid off. 

 

Inside was a silk robe with delicate embroidery and lace worked into it. It was a deep navy and had black trimming. 

 

Chloe lifted it out and the fabric rippled at her touch. 

 

“Lucifer, it’s gorgeous,” she said.

 

“It’s handmade. Given your obvious amusement at mine, I figured it would be fitting for you to have one as well.” 

 

“Is this,” Chloe hesitated, laugher rising in her chest, “Is this a gag gift?” 

 

Lucifer seemed confused, “No. This is a legitimate present!” 

 

Chloe tried to stifle her laughter, but was largely unsuccessful. 

 

“I’m sorry,” she said with the twinkle of a laugh still ringing in her tone, “It just sounded like you wanted us to have matching silk robes.” 

 

Lucifer thought of the matching one he had made for himself that hung, secretly now, in his closet. 

 

“Of course not,” he scoffed, brushing it off, “I simply thought that perhaps this might compliment you.”

 

Chloe held it up to admire again, “It is very beautiful. Thank you.” 

 

She wanted to kiss him in thanks and realized that she could. Chloe could just stand up and walk over to him looking ridiculous and delicious on that lounger and she could kiss him. 

 

So she did. 

 

Chloe tasted just a little bit like chocolate and Lucifer hummed, pleased, into the kiss. He raised a hand to rest on Chloe’s hip and guided her into his lap. The chair wasn’t designed to hold two comfortably, but it worked with Chloe perched right on top of him. 

 

Their kiss continued until she pulled away, lips tinged slightly red. 

 

He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and Chloe smiled at the cliché. 

 

“You’ll stay the night?” Lucifer asked, his voice soft. Was that pleading Chloe heard? 

 

“I have to be home before Trixie wakes up.” 

 

Lucifer gathered her in his arms in lieu of a response. 

 

When gossiping about it later with Maze and Linda, Chloe couldn’t remember for certain, but there was a possibility maybe he had flown her to his bedroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up, nerds! Here's another chapter :D  
> This will be the last update for about a week. I'm going on vacation the last week in May and my Macbook is getting serviced while I'm away. Just a reminder, if you are NOT comfortable with smut, skip Chapter 9. Go straight from Chapter 8 to 10. I'll put Chapter 9 up as soon as I'm home and the rating will change to Explicit. 
> 
> Also, there is a new episode Monday, May 28th and ya girl is EXCITED. #SaveLucifer 
> 
> And as always, thank you for all the love. I'm sending it right back.


	9. Chapter 9

Chloe was sitting on the edge of the bed, Lucifer leaning down to kiss her. His hands on her shoulders, then wrapped around her, pressing her back into the mattress. 

 

His robe fell to the floor and he stood in front of her with only his boxer briefs and a grin. 

 

“You seem wildly over dressed, Chloe,” Lucifer teased. 

 

Chloe reached behind herself to try and grab the zipper of her dress, but it was in the worst possible spot and any grace she was shooting for was nearly lost. 

 

Luckily, Lucifer saved her from fumbling. He climbed onto the bed and moved to be behind her. Gently sliding the zipper down, he placed kisses down her spine as more and more skin was revealed. 

 

Chloe had forgone a bra, the dress not suited to one. She had forgotten this until Lucifer ran his tongue, uninterrupted, from the base of her spine to the top of her neck. 

 

“A bra looked silly with this dress,” Chloe said weakly. 

 

Lucifer smiled and Chloe could feel the warmth of his breath against her neck. 

 

“Wouldn’t want you to look silly in front of me,” he teased. 

 

Reaching around, Lucifer flattened his palms against her stomach and his chest to her back. Skin to skin, Chloe felt herself responding to him. 

 

Lucifer continued placing kisses like raindrops anywhere he could reach. He paused for a moment, just breathing against her skin. 

 

“Chloe, you must tell me if you want to stop,” Lucifer said, “I don’t want to overstep.”

 

“No, Lucifer,” Chloe responded, surprising herself with how breathless she sounded. “You don’t need to stop.” 

 

He turned her around to kiss him, gathered her into his lap until she was straddling him. Chloe’s dress hung loosely about her body, the zip completely undone. 

 

Slowly, Lucifer pulled down one strap and then another, sliding it down until the fabric bunched around her waist. 

 

Bare chested, Chloe felt exposed to him in a way she hadn’t before. There was no urge to cover up, though. She didn’t want to hide herself from his hungry gaze, but relished in it. He wore want on his face so openly and it was entirely directed at her. 

 

Chloe felt sexy. She felt desired and confident and beautiful. And she was. 

 

Lucifer kissed from one breast to the other and back again, his hand fondling whichever was bereft of his mouth. He mouthed at her nipples until both were hard and sensitive. His saliva leaving them slightly damp and responsive to his breath. 

 

Chloe had pushed her fingers into his hair, holding his face to her chest. 

 

Her dress was starting to feel constrictive and Lucifer let her pull away. Chloe stood to the side of the bed, and under Lucifer’s unwavering gaze, dropped it to the floor. 

 

She had worn a plain black g-string. She had bought it special to wear with the dress a year ago, but both the g-string and the dress rarely got out of the house. 

 

Lucifer’s eyes almost felt like touch. His gaze made her skin feel hot, and Chloe wondered if that was just a flush or if Lucifer’s gaze could carry actual heat. 

 

He reached for her, hands grasping at the small of her waist to pull her close to him. Lucifer met her eyes. Chloe didn’t know what he was looking for, but he must have found it. Hooking his thumbs into either side of her panties, he slowly pulled them down. 

 

Chloe stepped out and Lucifer let them fall to the floor. 

 

“You’re incredible,” Lucifer said. 

 

He wrapped one arm around her waist and turned them both over so her head landed in pillows. Lying on her back, Chloe watched as Lucifer started kissing his way up her leg, getting slower and slower as he went. 

 

Chloe could feel her arousal like warm waves through her body. Every time Lucifer’s lips made contact, warmth would burst against her skin and spread. 

 

Finally, he pressed his tongue flat against her. She shuddered in response and sank one hand into his hair, the other moving to grip his shoulder. 

 

Lucifer gently parted her with his tongue and licked at the wetness there. He hooked his arms under her thighs to hold her fast against him and move one hand to press his thumb against her clit, moving in agonizingly slow circles. 

 

He teased at her with fingers and mouth, not yet entering. 

 

Chloe’s hips would give the occasional, involuntary push against him, her body begging for more. 

 

With a last kiss to her clit, Lucifer began making his way up her body again kissing her as he went. 

 

Finally, their mouths met and Chloe could taste herself on him. She felt how hard he was, but realized that he was still wearing his underwear. 

 

“I think you can take these off,” she said, pushing them as far down as she could reach. There was a brief tangle of limbs as Lucifer kicked them the rest of the way off and Chloe tried to grab a handful of his ass. 

 

Both fully naked, it was Chloe’s turn to stare. She had seen Lucifer undressed before, but never completely nude. Never this close. 

 

The muscles of his torso were hard and each movement rippled down his body. She reached down to grasp his cock and felt the tip already moistened and leaking. 

 

Lucifer was hot and heavy in her hand. She guided him to her and teased the head against her entrance. They were both breathing heavy, watching the other. 

Chloe kissed him and slid the head into herself at the same time. Lucifer gasped into her mouth. Bliss spread through him and he rocked forward until he was fully seated inside her. 

 

“Yes!” she gasped. 

 

They moved together, no shyness or hesitation. Chloe ran her hands up and down Lucifer’s back. He’d hit the perfect spot inside her and Chloe would dig her nails into his back in response, gripping him for more. Lucifer’s sharp inhales at her reactions only served to push them both closer to the edge. 

 

She wined as he fucked her, a sound she would never admit to. But Lucifer loved it, loved everything about her and drank up every breath, every escaped sound. 

 

He slowed, a sheen of sweat on his body, but he wasn’t breathing heavy from exertion. His breathing huffed out in reaction to Chloe, seeing her, feeling her against and around him. No, Lucifer wasn’t tired in the least. He was entirely exhilarated. 

 

Chloe, for her part, was tired of laying on her back. Not that it was boring. Far from it. But she had always preferred being on top. 

 

“Here, let me,” she said. Chloe moved and encouraged Lucifer to turn until their positions were reversed. 

 

He laid back into the pillows and Chloe slowly sank onto him again. She rocked her hips and pressed her palms flat against his chest, feeling his heart beneath her fingertips. 

 

Chloe moved above him and Lucifer gasped her name like a prayer. 

 

He gripped her hand, the look on his face telling her that he’d come unless she stopped. But Chloe didn’t want to stop. And Lucifer didn’t really want her to either. 

 

He reached up and cupped her breasts. Chloe leaned down and kissed him, still riding him and ignoring the growing tension in her muscles. 

 

Lucifer reached to grip her hips, raising himself up to meet her. They pressed against one another, Lucifer hitting the spot inside Chloe that burst fireworks with every thrust. 

 

Until finally, she tensed around him and rocked forward. 

 

Gasping moans burst from her and Lucifer gripped her hips as he, too, climaxed. Buried completely in her, Lucifer and felt Chloe tighten and shake around him. 

 

She collapsed atop him, sweaty and breathing hard. Lucifer wrapped his arms around her, his cock still inside her, but gradually softening. 

 

Lucifer kissed her cheek so tenderly Chloe almost missed it. 

 

They lay there a bit, both basking in the afterglow until Chloe moved and made an undignified “urg!” sound. 

 

Lucifer chuckled and moved out from under her. 

 

“I’d offer you a washcloth, but I think we could both do with an actual shower,” he offered.  Chloe looked down at herself and the resulting mess. 

 

“Yeah, a shower sounds good.” 

 

They washed and made out like teenagers in the shower. Both content with their closeness. 

 

Dried with luxurious, fluffy towels that Chloe had decided to “accidentally” take, they both climbed naked back into bed. 

 

Lucifer wrapped her in his arms again and they snuggled together, skin to skin. 

 

He kissed her right behind her ear and said, “I love you.” 

 

Chloe, facing out the window at the LA skyline, responded, “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back from vacation! Thank you all for being lovely and patient. 
> 
> And I return with smut! 
> 
> There is only one chapter to go, friends. It has been lovely writing for you :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chloe’s week of leave passed by faster than she had hoped. Dan ended up not taking time off, but did accept a lighter caseload and had started seeing a therapist. She was happy for him and knew that Charlotte would watch over him always, encouraging his healing. 

 

Dan called her asking if she wanted to grab a drink. After texting Maze to check in, Chloe agreed. 

 

They met in a bar near the station, a place frequented by police officers and where everyone understood needing a little privacy. 

 

“How are you?” Chloe asked. Dan had chosen a booth towards the back and it had taken her a moment to find him. “Hiding from someone?” 

 

“No, I just didn’t want to take up a barstool. There’s a game on, and I didn’t come here to pay attention. Figured I’d leave it for someone who did.” 

 

Chloe nodded and ordered a beer. She was trying to not openly watch Dan, but Chloe couldn’t help notice how much more relaxed he seemed. Just in a matter of days he no longer looked like he was on the verge of collapsing. Which was good, of course, but Chloe couldn’t help but worry that maybe he was too relaxed. 

 

“You said you decided to see a therapist?” she ventured. 

 

“Yeah, Linda recommended someone to me. Trauma and grief therapy.” 

 

“How is that going?” 

 

“I don’t really know. I’ve only been once, but it seemed to go well. I like him, so that’s good.” 

 

Dan had never really been one for therapy, but Chloe felt encouraged that he was trying something new. 

 

“If you need to talk to me about it or therapy or anything, I’m here for you,” she said. 

 

Dan nodded and the conversation slowly drifted to other things. 

 

“I’m seeing Lucifer, now,” Chloe said. “I mean like _seeing_ seeing. We’re dating.” 

 

“About time.” 

 

“Thanks for that,” she laughed. He might have meant it to sting a little, but she wasn’t about to pick a fight with him. Not now. 

 

After an hour or so, Chloe made her excuses to go get Trixie and that she had promised taking her to get a new swimsuit today. Dan hugged her goodbye and Chloe gave his arm a squeeze. 

 

“It’ll be ok,” Chloe said softly as she was turning away. 

 

Dan didn’t answer, but somehow, he agreed. 

 

Trixie and Maze apparently reconciled at the zoo. When Chloe got home, Trixie came bounding up to her shouting, “Mommy, Maze is giving me her new car!” 

 

It took some time to settle her down, but it was eventually agreed that the car was Maze’s and that _maybe_ Trixie could ask Maze to let her drive it. But not until Trixie had turned 25. 

 

Maze rolled her eyes and Chloe pointed at her saying, “She’s nine. No teaching her to drive right now.” 

 

Maze only smiled, “I can take her for rides and tell her what’s going on, though.” 

 

Chloe didn’t have an argument for that. A bit of early knowledge wouldn’t really hurt, but the thought of Trixie already driving made her head spin. Best to just let her be nine and worry about regular nine year old problems for now. 

 

***

 

With Maze and Trixie back on good terms, they spent a lot of time together. Maze took a break from bounty hunting to patch things up at home. She and Linda were also seeing more of one another. Amenadiel kept his distance, but much of the hostility was being eroded by time. 

 

Chloe was spending days with Lucifer while Trixie was at school or going on some adventure with Maze. He took her flying over LA in a helicopter. They went parasailing and go-karting. 

 

He showed her how Lux operates, the ins and outs of owning one of the most successful clubs in LA. Everywhere they went, women and men alike were constantly hitting on him. And while Lucifer didn’t hate the celebrity treatment, his attention never entirely left Chloe. 

 

At cabana bar, one particularly enthusiastic fellow named Kevin wrapped an arm around Lucifer’s waist saying suggestively, “Why don’t you come join me. I have something I’m sure you’d be interested in. Do you remember last time?” 

 

Lucifer did not remember last time, though there almost undoubtedly had been one. Lucifer politely wriggled from his grasp, took Chloe’s hand, and said, “How lovely, maybe I can introduce you to my girlfriend, Detective Chloe Decker of the LAPD. Do you think she could come along as well?” 

 

Kevin was suddenly much less interested and was called away by a shout neither Lucifer or Chloe heard. 

 

They returned to their conversation and drinks, but Chloe had an odd expression on her face. 

 

“Well, out with it,” Lucifer said. “I knew you were bound to ask at some point.” 

 

“Have you fucked every person in LA?” 

 

Lucifer raised his eyebrows at her bluntness, “Why, Chloe, what a forward question.” 

 

She laughed and playfully shoved him. “You know what I mean.” 

 

“I assure you, I’ve not had relations with every person in LA. Daniel for example. I wouldn’t touch him with a ten foot pole,” Lucifer responded, “And I have a ten foot pole.” 

 

He winked and Chloe erupted in laughter. He joined her and the people around them did a good job pretending to not mind their slightly too loud enjoyment of one another. 

 

***

 

Chloe spent most nights that week at her house, but was able to get back to Lucifer’s once more before work resumed. Instead of a repeat performance, Lucifer introduced new tricks and teases to draw pleasure from her body. 

 

Begrudgingly, Chloe understood why they encountered people eager to get back into his bed. On one occasion when she was not able to sleep over, Lucifer took her out on his boat for the day and used the rocking ocean to his extreme advantage. 

 

“Oh my god,” Chloe gasped out, breathless and still tingling. 

 

“Oh don’t bring Him into it. It’s not like He even approves of what we’ve been getting up to,” Lucifer responded. He was straightening out the sheets and peering out the cabin window. 

 

Chloe laughed and crawled across the bed to reach him. She gave him a quick kiss and grabbed his thin, white shirt from the floor, pulling it on. 

 

“I think I’m going to go tan on the deck,” she announced, picking up a half empty flute of mimosa and taking a sip. “Care to join me?” 

 

Standing there, naked save for his shirt that was quite see through and therefore entirely pointless, Lucifer wanted to eat her alive. In a perfectly safe, not-actual-human-consuming manner of course. 

 

Chloe knew exactly what she was doing. Shifting her stance and slightly cocking her hip, Chloe smirked at him in a way that could only be described as devilish. The shirt fell open and exposed her chest. 

 

She lowered her shoulder and let it fall further down her arm. Lucifer stared at her, himself bare naked and shamelessly so. 

 

“Sorry, did you say something?” he asked.

 

“I’m going to go lay naked on the deck of this boat and was wondering if you’d care to relocate with me?” 

 

Lucifer reached over to grab his Captain’s hat off the window ledge and donned it with pride. 

 

“Lead the way,” Lucifer grinned. 

 

***

 

The boat day was among her favorites from the week of no work. Thinking about it still sent a little shiver down her spine. Once, two days back at her desk and buried in paperwork, Chloe got a far-off look and a tingle remembering suntanning with Lucifer.

 

At the same time she was at her desk daydreaming, Lucifer was rounding a corner, latte in hand. It took less than a second. Lucifer saw Chloe’s face, they both registered what that look was and what it meant she was thinking about. 

 

Later, Maze would tease Chloe at home asking, “So Ella made a comment to me that she’s worried about the structural integrity of the station.” 

 

“The structural integrity?” Chloe said skeptically. 

 

“Yeah. Apparently Ella thinks the walls might collapse.” 

 

“Why would the walls collapse?” Immediately after asking, Chloe _knew_ and along with that knowledge came a blush that went to her toes. 

 

“Well, Ella might just be overreacting,” Maze said with an incredibly smug grin, “But she seemed to think that you and Lucifer have been taking…private meetings. Private meetings where you are apparently arguing and repeatedly punching the wall.” 

 

Chloe covered buried face in her hands. 

 

“You and Lucifer aren’t fighting, are you?” Maze pushed. 

 

“No.” 

 

“Yeah, Ella didn’t think so either.” 

 

Lucifer, much to Chloe’s annoyance, found the situation as amusing as Maze did. Impossibly, he may have found it more amusing. 

 

Boundaries were set after that. More professional ones that both agreed to adhere to. But still, rules were made to occasionally be broken. 

 

***

 

The best thing to come out of the leave of leave, though, was the simple ground beneath her feet. 

 

A week wasn’t nearly long enough to adjust, but Chloe did feel better. She talked to Lucifer about all manner of things, big and small. 

 

They sat on his couch and debated the origins of morality. Lucifer went through the Bible with a red pen, editing here and there, writing notes in the margins, and generally upsetting any Catholic within a ten mile radius. 

 

While making lunch in her kitchen Chloe found out that Lucifer didn’t really keep up much with cults in his name founded after the Knights Templar. This resulted in Chloe teaching Lucifer about Satanic cults over lemonade and grilled cheese sandwiches. The sandwiches at Trixie’s request, though she wasn’t around for the history lesson. 

 

Without realizing it, Chloe spent her week becoming herself again. The mess with Pierce still stung sometimes. She was reluctant to let Lucifer know, but they had gotten onto the topic one night and it just spilled out. 

 

He held her. And Chloe cried for the mess she had gotten herself into. To his credit, Lucifer just sat and listened until finally Chloe was exhausted. 

 

“I do love you, though,” she stammered, “I don’t want you to think that just because I’m still sad about Pierce…It doesn’t mean that I love you less.” 

 

Lucifer smiled at her, no hint of jest, “Of course not. Love isn’t a pie to be given out until it’s gone.” 

 

Chloe could have kissed him. Instead, she nodded and their conversation continued. An hour later Lucifer was at the piano playing a game with Chloe. She’d describe a song as vaguely as possible and he’d play until they found the right one. Then he’d play a song, but poorly or backwards or something to mask it. Then she had to guess. 

 

They were laughing so hard it was hard to imagine that Chloe had so recently been crying about Pierce. 

 

That’s what she needed, though.

 

Chloe had a better grasp on her relationship with Lucifer. He was different with her now. There was the same playfulness that had always existed between them, but he got it now. His one ups and constant bids for her attention had largely ceased. 

 

When she spoke, he listened. Actually listened to her instead of just steamrolling her thoughts with his own. There were still the times when he’d insist he was right, but Chloe felt more heard by him during this one week than much of their partnership before. 

 

Dan was in therapy with a guardian angel putting it on his calendar when he forgot or making sure he had enough gas to get there when the night before he decided that filling up could wait another day. 

 

Chloe was happy to see him working, smiling with uniforms and spending less time secluded. 

 

As lovely as the week had been and as much as she wanted to still cling to the last vestiges of a break, Chloe was eager to get back. 

 

And apparently LA needed her back. 

 

On her last free night, Chloe had put Trixie to bed, Maze was out with Linda, and Lucifer was hosting some album release party. 

 

Chloe settled into the couch with a glass of wine and tv she was still catching up on. 

 

Her phone started buzzing and she pulled it out. 

 

“Hello?” Chloe answered. She listened, and said, “Yeah, give me an hour and I’ll be there.” 

 

Chloe hung up and placed a new call, “Maze, I know you’re out with Linda, but I need you to come back right away. Bring Linda if you want, but I need you to keep an eye on Trixie tonight. And maybe run her to school tomorrow morning. Maybe.” 

 

Maze agreed, and Chloe hung up. She had one more call before heading out. 

 

“Lucifer, it’s me,” she said. “We’ve got a case.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friends, it has been outrageously cathartic and lovely to write this for you and even better to see it received so well. I read all the comments and am reaching through the screen to give you a hug or a high five or a smile. Whatever your preferred amount of contact is. 
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed the story. I've loved creating it. Goodbye for now!

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbeta'd and I do not claim characters or affiliation with Lucifer on Fox.  
> Also highkey fuck Fox for cancelling Lucifer. 
> 
> The work is completely done at this stage. It is 10 chapters total. I'm not exactly sure of a set schedule because I'm basically a gremlin who can't regularly update. Will you get two chapters in a day? Will I update in a week? Who knows. Sorry I'm like this.
> 
> Update - June 11, 2018: The work is done! It's all here! I have a handful of outtake scenes that I wrote and then either reworked or replaced. I'm not sure if you folks would be interested in those, but if you are, drop me a comment to say so. I don't want to post them if they'd just be clutter no one reads.


End file.
